Suave
by WrylyWritten
Summary: After watching Bobbi at work, Mibs decides to try her hand at flirting. One-shot, Will Junior x Mibs


_I can wait._

_I can wait._

_I can wait._

Will Junior and I had had a pretty interesting beginning. Not everyone can say that their first kiss was in a swimming pool while they were on the run from the police because their dad was in a coma and you ran away because you believed you had the magical ability to wake him. At least I'm pretty sure that isn't normal.

I had just turned thirteen, my savvy was driving me crazy, and the all-around weirdness of our journey had me pretty wound up. Suffice to say, my first kiss was a very confusing experience. I had never thought about Will that way. Not really. But after the kiss, I definitely thought about him a lot more. And after all of the crazy fiasco that was my rescue attempt, there was a lot more time to spend with the boy I was really getting to know.

After he told me that he could wait, that's exactly what he did. And I appreciated it a ton. As a barely thirteen-year-old, I didn't think my life would include a lot of romance. Especially since, well, I'm me. I was a skinny, undeveloped girl who could most easily be described as weird. I didn't see boys in my future until I was a little more grown up, like when Momma and Poppa met. It was a pretty big shock to me when Will Junior showed any interest in me. But I guess the strange life of a savvy-slinging Beaumont interested him instead of freaking him out. It had actually worried me for a little bit—I wondered if maybe it was the adventure that he liked, not me.

When I asked him about it, he grinned at me, his eyes going all lovey, and said, "You _are_ the adventure, Mibs." It made my stomach go flip-floppy and I couldn't say anything for another hour. I could catch him in the corner of my eye for the rest of the afternoon, smiling. He had told me once that it was cute to see me get flustered, and boy was he good at making me flustery.

For a long time he came over to our house, a much happier place now that Poppa had returned, and him and me and Fish would romp around the yard. Bobbi came too and sometimes did stuff with us, but usually she flirted with Rocket and twirled her hair. I watched her one time, while Will Junior and Fish had a water fight in the hot summer sun. Will Junior still held his ground, but Fish had a definite advantage. Bobbi and Rocket stood in the shade of the house. I couldn't hear what they said, but Bobbi couldn't stand still- she kept swaying her hips and biting her lip and playing with the same strands of hair. At first I wondered if she needed directions to the bathroom, but then I realized what it really was. Bobbi blushed and mumbled a lot when Rocket was there, a weird sight from the regularly bold and blunt Bobbi. I ignored Fish and Will for a minute and watched them.

Rocket seemed to enjoy the attention. He was used to girls trying to talk to him, and I could tell he wasn't as relaxed as usual. Not that he ever got too relaxed; holding that much energy in his body sometimes made it hard for him to sit still, too. Bobbi blushed prettily at something he said and I wondered if I looked like that when I got flustered. Was that why Will Junior said it was cute? I tried to picture me and Will in the shade of the house, flirting with each other. It made me go red and my stomach flipped again.

Ever since I had told Will on the pink bus that I may _like_ like him, I hadn't said it again. But picturing me and him in the shade, I imagined me telling him how I felt. Maybe he would—

A sudden splash soaked me to the bone and left me sputtering for air. I heard Fish laughing, and then Bobbi and Rocket joining him. I got the water out of my eyes and shouted an angry, "hey!" at Fish, who just shrugged and suggested that I was getting too hot. I moved away from the rock I'd been sitting on and found a new, dry spot. I went to work wringing out my sopping hair. I shivered. Man that water was cold!

A towel touched my shoulders. I recognized it as one of our big, colorful ones with the purple and blue and green fish printed on it with smiling faces. I looked up into Will Junior's smiling eyes.

"Fish's breezes can get pretty chilly when you're wet," he said. "So use this to dry off and stay warm."

I went bright red again and said thank you. It looked like their water fight was over. Fish was using his wind to push the water closer to the flower bed. I glanced over at Bobbi, who had gone back to talking with Rocket.

I stood up and wrapped the towel around me, and in a quick decision tried to mimic Bobbi's position. My hair was all wet, but I tugged at one of the strands and tried to look calm. "So…" I said slowly, "Who won the fight?" I know that some girls try to make their voices sound like honey. Maybe I should try that?

"Fish, of course," Will said casually. A quirk in his eyebrows told me that he noticed my way of standing. I wondered if I was doing it right. "Though I had a good chance since I hold the hose." Fish was only allowed to use water that had already touched the ground. It was a rule to try to even things up a bit.

"Well you did a good job," I said, imagining me taking the words one by one and dunking them in honey.

Will gave me a weird look. Rocket had never done that to Bobbi. Was I doing it wrong? "Are you okay, Mibs?" Will Junior asked.

"Of- of course I am," I stumbled along, trying to salvage my awful attempt at flirting. Maybe I hadn't been subtle enough. "I'm just a little cold." I looked up at him and trying to bat my eyelashes like I'd seen Bobbi do. How did she make it look so easy?

Comprehension dawned on Will Junior's face. "You're being Bobbi!" he laughed. "That's exactly what she does! I didn't know you did impressions as well as she did, Mibs." He said, giving me a warm smile. It froze on his face though. I had tried to make it look like it was on purpose—that copying Bobbi was exactly what I had done, just to be silly. But he saw through that right away when he saw the beet-red, embarrassed look that I was trying to get rid of. "Oh." He said. Just 'oh.' We stood there awkwardly for a minute, and I turned even redder because I knew he knew what I'd been up to. And that I'd failed at it miserably.

"You know… Mibs…" he started, and I tried to look at him but couldn't. He stepped a little bit closer and wrapped him arms around me. His skin was starting to dry, but it was still cool and wet from the water. "You don't need to be like Bobbi. My Mibs is cute and sweet and has her own charm. You don't need to make yourself do something that isn't you."

I bit my lip in shame. I still couldn't find any words to speak.

"Do you know why that is, Mibs?" he asked. I paused and decided that even if I might know the answer, I was already too embarrassed to try guessing it and be wrong. I shook my head. He pulled away from me just a teensy tiny bit so he could raise my chin up and look me right square in the eye. And then he said, "It's because I like _you_, Mibs. Just the way you are. And there's no one like you." I think my heart suddenly decided that it needed to go somewhere, because it beat against my chest like a prisoner trying to get out of their cell. Will Junior slowly leaned forward and kissed the top of my forehead, soft as the brush of an eyelash. Then he looked me in the eyes again and said, "Okay?"

I swallowed and tried to gather up my courage. Finally I burst out, a little too loudly, "I like you too, Will Junior! I _like_ like you a lot!"

And he smiled.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what did you think? J I sat down at my computer about an hour ago and decided to write a _Savvy_ fanfic, not knowing what it would be about except that it would be a cute WillxMibs fic. So this is what came out! I'm sorry for not having them kiss, but I didn't want to make them go too fast and I'm like the author in that respect—To me, thirteen is a little too young. But I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
